SPD: Orange and White
by Chelbell2016
Summary: Thomas and Donna Rhodes are apart of SPD B-squad. What happens when Grumm appears and they have to become rangers. Will they live up to the legend of there mother?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings part 1.

Chelbell2016:

Okay so this is for my Courtney fans. When it comes to Courtney I have writers block so I am gonna step back and see how this is going to work.

*SPD: Orange and white*

Donna's POV:

Thomas, the other members of B-Squad and I are training. We enter a building that we burst a whole through. The alien we are chasing lands on the ground.

Skye pulls out his blaster as we look around for the alien that has ran off. Thomas does the same and Bridge follows without the blaster.

Syd and I just look around for any clue to where he had gone.

"You can hide monster..." Bridge begins and I roll my eyes as we all look at him. He begins to take off his glove. "Well actually you can't really hide."

He begins to read the aura of the area.

"PERP AT 2:00!" He says and I turn one way why Syd turns the other. "Thats 9:00 Syd!"

I smirk as she turns to face the same way as I do.

"Got it!" Syd says pulling a piece of metal out of her pocket. "Fist of iron!"

Her hand glows and then turns to Iron. She smashes the boxes causing a shock-wave. The monster who had been hiding behind them jumps up.

He goes for Sky who blocks the oncoming attack with his Shield. I quickly throw a couple of fireballs his way and he stumbles back.

Thomas flames to right behind him and kicks him twice. He growls at the two of us.

He then turns and runs. All five of us pull out our blasters so we can fight with the upper hand.

"LETS GO!" Sky tells us.

As we run after the monster he turns and begins to blast us with lightning.

We begin to fight. Dodging a punch I twist into the air and kick him. Thomas moves forward and aims a high kick to his head which is also blocked.

Syd back flips as he the monster moves after her. Bridge aims a kick at him. Thomas and I join hands and raise a more powerful shield as he fires at us.

We then all raise our blasters at the monsters. He fires more lightning and we all flip away from him to make sure none of it hits us.

Syd and I land next to each other and straight away we begin to blast at the monster.

Bridge jumps into the air and kicks the monster in the head.

He fires at Sky who flips into the air. When he lands he blasts the monster again.

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE!" I yell glowing white. "UNLEASH THE HAWK!"

"CALL TO THE BEAST INSIDE!" Thomas says glowing orange. "FREE THE FALCON!"

Both of our animal spirits come out and attack the monster and send him flying to the ground. The others still look shocked by how many powers and abillities we have.

All of us put our blasters back into the holsters at our sides as we stand side by side.

Sky raises his communicator. "Sky Tate reporting in. Mission complete. Please advise."

As he finishes Dr. Kat Manx appears. She has the appearance of a cat right down to the ears. At her side is her assistant and mine and Thomas cousin Phoebe.

Phoebe is our uncle Bowen's child. She is a tech genius. Plus like Thomas and I she is both a fire ninja and a fire mystic. But of course hers is fox fire.

"Well done cadets," Kat says as she approaches the five of us. "Your training is progressing nicely."

Bridge raises his hand from Thomas' other side.

"Uh Kat?" He begins and I share a glance with my twin. "Uh... I.I... I mean Ma'm, I mean Miss Manx. We were all wondering, we know there's A-squad power rangers, and were B-squad cadets, not that there's anything wrong with being a B-squad cadet, or a C-squad or a D-squad."

"Get to the point!" I say as I am loosing patience.

"Let me translate!" Syd suggests and I give her a thankful look. "I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when were getting those great designer colored suits."

Thomas and I smile at each other.

"Kat!" Sky says. "I've told them its not about the suits. Or the weapons. Its about helping people. And upholding the tradition of being a power ranger."

Kat pauses.

"Thats up to commander Kruger!" She says before pressing a button on her tablet that turns our surroundings back into the base. "Not me. Dismissed!"

We salute her and then walk off. I head one direction with my brother.

"So," I say to him. "Have you told her yet?"

He sighs but knows exactly what I mean. "Told our mother that we might become rangers like she was. How do you think shes gonna react Donna?"

"Not as bad as dad," I reply.

He pulls a face. "Good point. Soon okay."

I nod and we walk off together.

*SPD: Orange and White*

Later all of us except for Sky are in the Rec room. Thomas is reading a book and I am talking to my little sister on the phone.

Hayley can really moan when it comes to training. She is training to be a Pai Zhuq student.

The door opens and Boom enters. I gasp as I see his shoulder in a cast.

"Hayley I gotta go," I say and quickly hang up.

"Boom," Syd says as my gasp made her look round and also see him. "Did we do that?"

"Nah," he says and I sigh in relief. "You guys just dislocated my shoulder. I popped it back in and its good as gold. See?" He moves but cries out as his shoulder cracks. I cringe. "Anyway this is Kat and Phoebes new arm cast laser. Cool huh?"

Bridge and Thomas get up to take a closer look. I share a look with Syd.

"Anyway I gotta go so uh bye," he begins.

He cracks his shoulder again and drops his tray. He groans in pain and bends down to grab the tray. Unlucky the blaster goes off and blows a hole in the wall as he gets up causing smoke to surround the room.

Syd puts her hands over her mouth. I wave my hand in front of my face as I try to clear the smoke. Boom looks a little scared.

"BOOM!" A voice bellows from behind us and we turn to see Sky in the door way. Boom had also turned making Bridge duck so he does not get shot at. "Clean up your mess!"

"Yes sir!" Boom says and then he pauses. "Sir which mess?"

Sky approaches him as Bridge and Thomas sit down. "Start with the last one you made. Then work backwards!"

I glare at the arrogant ranger. He has a bad attitude sometimes.

"Yes sir," Boom agrees he then walks backwards and exits.

"Lighten up Sky," Syd says as Sky turns to the four of us. "Booms a great guy! A little weird but a great guy!"

"There is no reason for you to treat him that way!" I agree not happy.

"Yeah well someday our lives may depend on that great guy," Sky continues before playing with the chess board in front of us. "And then what?"

Bridge raises his hand like we are in a classroom. "I know. I know. Then our lives will depend on him."

I bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Commander Kruger wants to see us," Sky informs all of us shaking his head. "Now!"

I glare at him as we all get to our feet.

As we head to the command center we pass A-squad. I always have a bad feeling about these guys. I do not like the feeling.

"ATTENTION!" Sky and Spencer says and we stop.

Bridge gets bashed into by A-squad. He waves his hand over them.

"That is who I want to be," Sky says as he stares at there retreating forms. "I'm gonna be the red ranger."

"You know," Thomas says smiling. "The red ranger is not always the leader."

Sky frowns at that. He clearly thinks that the red ranger is everything. If only he knew.

"Jeez did you see the size of them?" Syd asks and I nod my head. "Even the girls are massive."

"If thats a good size for a ranger," I say looking down at my small form. "I'm in trouble."

Bridge glances at us and Thomas sees his expression. "Whats wrong Bridge?"

"I don't know," Bridge says and I think he feels the same as I do. "Their energy... there colors. Somethings off."

We enter the command center where commander Kruger is waiting. He is basically a dog. Kind of. We line up in front of him.

"Cadets," he greets us and we salute him in respect. "I trust you've enjoyed your training here at the S.P.D academy."

"Well since you asked the fluorescent lighting gives me a little headache," she says and I shake my head at her as our commander growls. "Yes sir."

"And not that your training has ended," he begins glancing at the five of us. "Or it will ever end while you're here. But as your commander I must now call upon B-squad to step up and take on new responsibilities."

"Yes!" Bridge cheers and bumps fists with Syd.

Sky, Spencer and I share a smile.

*SPD: Orange and white*

We head through the streets keeping an eye out for trouble.

"I thought new responsibilities meant kicking some intergalactic freakazoid butt," Syd says sounding disappointed. "All the data device says is to bring in the Parkington market thieves."

I roll my eyes at her whining.

"Its code no doubt," Bridge says as we walk towards the market. "What do you think it means?"

"Bring in the Parkington market thieves," Sky and Thomas suggests.

"You know Sky," Bridge says. "You are good."

"Stop thieves!" A man yells.

We turn to see a young man and woman heading our way with there arms full of things. They shove people aside and seem to be having fun.

They knock over a trolley and stop as they spot the five of us. We all fall into fighting stances.

"Out of the way!" The man says. "We don't want to hurt you!"

"Hurt us?" Sky says. "Thats a good one."

Syd pulls out her badge and shows it to the market stall owners. "S.P.D we'll take it from here!"

I turn to my team. "Thomas I am going to help these people. It looks like they could use it."

He nods and turns to Sky. "Can you guys handle these two."

He scoffs. "Go this wont take long at all."

Thomas and I move over to help the people get things sorted. The others are soon chasing the crooks.

As we finish helping getting things back in order I turn to my brother. "We better go find the others before they get themselves into trouble."

He nods. We go searching for the team but by the time we get to them they are down and the crooks have ran off.

"No Thomas," I say turning to my brother. "They could not handle these two."

*SPD: Orange and white*

We return to base.

"You underestimated your opponent," Commander Kruger tells us off. "And were defeated badly. Cadets Rhodes and Oliver you should not have broke off from your team. You could have gone and helped those people after you completed your assignment which was to bring those two in."

I look down. I had taken my mothers last name as it would be a little confusing if we were both cadet Rhodes.

"We are so not ready to be rangers," Syd speaks up.

"I'm ready," Sky informs her.

I scoff. He is so self absorbed.

"Oh so it must have been Syd and I who let those two get away," Bridge points out getting a little annoyed."

Sky looks at him but before he can reply commander Kruger speaks up again.

"Listen to yourselves," Kruger says. "There's no team here. This is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a power ranger."

"Oh I get it," Syd says and I glance at her. "All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing and judging each other?"

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects," Bridge gives his input.

"You had to go there," Thomas and I say at the same time.

The others look shocked at our twin thing.

"Anyway..." Syd begins. "Let's see... that puts us right on schedule to be rangers around... never!"

"You'll meet those two again," Commander Kruger points out.

"Sir," Sky says stepping forward. "The civilians... they were different. They had special abillities like we do."

"Yes I know," Commander Kruger reassures him. "Cadet Tate, come with me."

The two walk off and I turn to the other members of our team. "Well that went well."

*SPD: Orange and white*

The next day we have been asked to wait for Commander Kruger in the command center. Thomas and I are stood watching Sky pace.

Bridge and Syd are having a rock paper scissors battle. Bridge has won every round.

"YES!" Bridge throws his hands in the air as he claims victory again. "55 times in a row!"

"Okay enough!" Syd says sounding completely annoyed. "I'm officially bored to tears. We get called to report here an hour ago. Report to who?"

"Whom?" Bridge corrects her.

"NEVER CORRECT ME AGAIN!" Syd snaps and I jump. She takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path into the floor."

She is of course speaking of Sky who is pacing.

He looks at her unimpressed but continues to pace. "If you have a problem with it Sydney. Make me stop."

"Oh he did not just call her Sydney," I say to Thomas who nods in amusement. "Things are about to get ugly."

"Okay," Syd says and I get up to watch this closer and to stop them if needed as Syd begins to move towards Sky. "I may be a girl, and I may be cute. But no one-"

She goes for Sky but Bridge and I get in between the two and stop them from fighting. The door opens and I look up to see Commander Kruger stood there.

We all stand straight and Thomas moves to my side.

"I trust your using this time to bond as a team," he says to all of us.

"Yes Sir!" We reply.

"Good," he agrees and then motions him towards us. "Come this way."

We follow him to Kat and Phoebe's lab. Phoebe is stood leaning next to Kat who is sat at her desk. She stands up as we approach her.

We line up facing both the commander and Kat.

"Without going into detail," Commander Kruger begins as Boom approaches. "Earths ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to active status, any questions?"

I roll my eyes as Bridge is the one to raise his hand.

"Um yeah," he says stepping forward. "Uh just one. Did you say 'Ultimate survival' as in Earth may be destroyed?"

"I did," Commander Kruger confirms.

"Did he really have to ask that question?" Thomas whispers into my ear and I fight a smile.

Bridge looks nervous and unsure.

"Cadets," Kat says drawing our attention to her. "You have spent the last two years in simulated training. But this time the game is real," Boom and Phoebe walk forwards with two trays that are holding five devices between them. Kat grabs one of the devices and holds them up for us to see. Then Boom and Phoebe begin to hand them out to us. "S.P.D morphers. They are, without a doubt, your best friend. They're also judgement scanners. They will asses the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody."

I look at my morpher. Unlike the others mine is red with orange stripes. I wonder whether this is to do with my magic. I look up as Kat begins to speak again.

"Boom," she says making the young man who stands beside my cousin look to her. "Guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today?"

She presses the button on top of the morpher. It glows between red and green. Green for innocent red for guilty.

"Me?" Boom replies as Phoebe moves over to stand besides us. "I... HA HA HA! Uh no! No, no I didn't."

"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse and electrical impulses and renders a verdict," she explains right before the morpher stops on the red. "Guilty."

"OOH Busted!" Phoebe says making me chuckle.

"But," Boom tries.

"And it does not make mistakes," Kat says pointedly.

"Okay I'm guilty," Boom begins before becoming a little hysterical. "BUT IT WAS JUST A PIECE OF CAKE!"

Kat presses a button and Boom is suddenly transported into a containment card. I gasp in shock. So does Bridge. Boom begins to protest.

"This makes transportation of the detainee a non-issue," Kat says as she goes over to the card containing Boom and picks it up.

"You are trained and now equipped," Commander speaks to us. "You are the new B-squad power rangers. Congratulations."

"YES!" Bridge says and we all smile.

"Celebration can come later," Kruger tells him. "I need your immediate assistance on an urgent matter."

"Yes sir!" The five of us say.

"Follow me," he says.

We all get on our new vehicles. Sky and Thomas get on bikes while I get in the back of the truck with both Syd and Bridge. Syd is driving.

Before we left Commander Kruger gave us some more instructions. "The coordinates of the street thieves location is locked into your vehicles computers."

So now we take off to find the two criminals who had escaped us yesterday.

SPD: Orange and White*

We pull up in front of the two. This time we plan to work as a team to take them down.

We get out of our vehicles and approach the two in a line.

"Nice to see you two again," Sky says as he takes off his gloves.

The woman looks a little angry. My mum has always said I can read people like a book. Something tells me that these two have good intentions they just need guidance.

"I told you we should have quit while we were ahead Jack," the woman says to the man who is clearly Jack.

"Don't worry," Jack says. "I'll take care of this and we'll be on our way."

He runs at us and Sky raises his shield. Jack bounces off of it and hits the ground. They both look shocked as we smirk before stepping forward.

"Jack!" The woman exclaims.

"Guess what," Thomas says as we look down at the two. "Your not the only one with tricks."

They still look shocked as they get to there feet.

"Jack lets get out of here," the woman suggests.

"We can't do that," Jack says and it is clear he is getting mad. "We need to finish this here and now, or these clowns will be bugging us forever."

We fall into fighting stances. Jack runs at all of us.

Syd , Bridge and I split off from the other two to fight the woman.

Bridge begins to speak to her but she does not listen. We chase her over a car and begin to fight her.

She kicks out at us both and we dodge her kicks. Then as a team we jump at her ourselves and aim a series of kicks which she has to keep moving away in order to dodge.

Syd finally manages to kick her back into a car and we fall into fighting stance.

She jumps at us so I raise my own Shield which she bounces off of. Holding her now aching arm she glares at me before she moves to fight us all again.

We manage to send her back and she regroups with her friend as we regroup with Thomas and Sky.

"We're not doing as well as before bro," the woman points out. "Any suggestions?"

"Run?" He says.

They make a break for it.

"DONNA!" Thomas says as he knows I'm the only one who can control this power.

I flame to right in front of them and they freeze in shock as the others catch up. Thomas is not as experienced in the flaming magic as I am.

"You're both accused of stealing and distributing stolen goods," Sky says as he pulls out his morpher.

"Can you prove it?" Jack demands.

"Actually yes we can," Bridge says chuckling.

Sky presses the button on his morpher that will judge them. It flashes red.

"Guilty," I say to them.

"Any chance of going two out of three?" The woman asks and I can see that she is a little worried. When no one answers she speaks again. "Didn't think so," as we are about to contain them she stops us. "Wait!"

"What is it?" Sky asks clearly wanting to get this over with.

"What are you gonna do with us?" She asks.

"Oh boy," I say. "You probably did not want to ask that."

My brother chuckles as Bridge starts his speech. "Its actually quite fascinating. Were gonna blast you with anti-fusion matter which reduces you to approximately this big and this thin," Jack begins to glare at his friend clearly not liking the answer. "Simultaneously, you're inserted into a confinement card, where you're shipped off for filing till ... uh your time is served."

The two do look confused now.

"You had to ask Z?" The man asks the girl.

"You do the crime you pay the time," Syd says and then she smiles in our direction. "I always wanted to say that."

Bridge nods but Sky speaks. "Enough with the small talk."

He is about to blast them but a robot jumps down in front of us. It is black mainly with a blue head that is shaped like an X.

He throws a ball into the air and a bunch of other bots come out of it. These are black and silver and are constantly making some sort of weird noise.

The five of us fall into fighting stances.

"Who invited these guys?" I ask sounding a lot like my mother.

"Thats okay," Sky says. "A few extra friends won't bother us."

"A few," Thomas says as he looks around at how outnumbered we currently are.

"I hate to break it to you," Jack says as he and Z smirk at us. "But these aren't our friends. So with our deepest apologies we'll take this opportunity to be on our way. Good luck. HA HA HA! Come on Z."

He bows and the two take off leaving us more outnumbered then before.

We prepare to fight but we do not know how much good it will do.

*SPD: Orange and White*

Chelbell2016:

Okay I like it but please tell me your opinions.


	2. NOTICE

OKAY GUYS I AM SORRY TO SAY THAT I AM PUTTING SOME STORIES ON HOLD WHILE I FINISH OTHERS. HERE IS THE LIST OF STORIES THAT ARE GOING ON HOLD:

COURTNEY OLIVER: KICK INTO OVERDRIVE

COURTNEY OLIVER: WITH THE FORCE OF A SNOW LEOPARD

POWER RANGERS LOST GALAXY: KATHERINE CORBETT

MIGHTY DUCKS: KELLY BOMBAY.

CHARMED PO4: SEASON 1

CHARLENE XAVIER: SISTER TO CHARLES

SUPERWOMAN

CHELSEA-DAUGHTER OF A VAMPIRE.

AVENGERS: ANGEL

STORIES THAT I WILL BE CONTINUING FOR NOW:

JESSICA LEE SCOTT: PURPLE NINJETTI RANGER

SPD: ORANGE AND WHITE.

WILD ACCESS SILVER.

CHARMED PO4 SEASON 4

ONCE ONE OF THESE STORIES ARE FINISHED I WILL TAKE ANOTHER OUR OF THE LIST AND FINISH THAT ONE.

I WILL PUT THIS MESSAGE ON EVERYONE OF MY STORIES SO YOU KNOW WHICH ONES ARE GOING TO BE CONTINUED FOR NOW


End file.
